America Shows Out
by daymostar96
Summary: I got tired of reading fanfics in which America is portrayed as a burger-eating dork so I wrote this to show off Southeastern American cuisine. My DARLING- INSANE- BEAUTIFUL- GRACEFUL- AWESOME- EPICASS NATION CAN COOK! Despite being raised by the last nation that should be in anybody kitchen *cough* !England! *cough*


America Shows Out in a Cooking Contest

DISCLAIMER: HETALIA IS NOT MINE! WISH IT FUCKING WAS =^=

Just another world conference prepping to close, the New World twins were walking down the halls of the conference center. America was sipping sweet tea while Canada watched on with sweet and content eyes, he adored Alfred and wanted him to do better. The economy was doing a bit better thanks to some strategic thoughts but there was a long way to go as of now things were calming down and the twins were just chilling. Before the twins ditched the conference center completely, they chanced upon the a bulletin board... The usual things: announcements, statistics, important updates but something else caught their eye entirely... A cooking festival. Alfred looked it over and thought it over but then sulked a bit and walked on. Canada looked at his retreating brother and grimaced in anger.

"You hoser! Is your self esteem that damn low, eh?!" His thoughts practically screamed. Kumajiro sensing his master's enragement snagged the paper down and looked it over.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Canada." Sighed Matthew.

" Well, Canada. Lookin at this paper your brother didn't read the fine print."

" Eh?" The Canadian then took the paper from the bear and read it over thoroughly and as he did... An evil smile grew on his face. His brother was in for it...

At Alfred's mansion in upstate New York, the American nation was hype as he cooked a meal of glory and danced. He was a blur as he prepped a meal for his fifty- one children plus his nieces and nephews. The smell of his cooking drawing out his children, they filed into the dining room like zombies as the delicious and glorious smells assaulted their noses.

"Ma! Is you done yet?!" Shouted forty- nine voices in unison plus two added baby cries. America smirked in content and within the blink of an eye, the table was set with plates, utensils and good ol' soul food. America took his seat at the head of the table and glanced over his children, the other nations may have given him hell on a regular basis but at the end of the day... His children made it worth it. Just as he was about to say grace, Canada came in...

"Bonjour, famille." He greeted as he and his thirteen kids came in and took their seats.

"Sup, unc!"

" Lets pray." America ordered.

" Heavenly Father, thank you for blessing us with another day of life. Thank you for allowing us to be surrounded with your grace and love and be able to share it as well. In Jesus name we pray, Amen." At that the expansive family dug into their dinners except America who watched contentedly as his kids and brother's kids ate with glee. Matthew was thoroughly entertained watching his brother's expression... He was gonna make Alfred participate in the International Cooking Festival whether the southern nation liked it or NOT!

Dinner was in full swing as the states and provinces worked each others nerves in playful manners. Chowing down on FRIED CHICKEN, macaroni, collared greens, honey and buttermilk biscuits, pecan and sweet potato pie, chicken and dumplings, peach cobbler, sweet potato with marshmallows on top, yams, steak with gravy, okra, field peas, gumbo plus so much more!

" So, Al... You wanna do the cooking festival, eh?" Canada asked- plan initiated.

"Phft, hell no." America replied as he ripped into his barbecue chicken. He missed it but Matthew's eye twitched at the blunt reply.

" Come on, Al. You know that I know that you can cook. Look around the table." Alfred looked around his table as his family savored his cooking with delight and blushed. The kids were moaning and squealing with each bite of their dinners, some were already on thirds. Canada smirked evilly and went on. "I bet you'd give the other nations a run for their MONEY,eh..." America fidgeted under his brother's hypnotic gaze as his blush heated.

" But the other nations just think all I am is junk food and McDonald's!" Alfred finally whined and looked away on the verge of tears. Canada sighed while the outburst drew some of the states attention. Matthew really wanted his brother to shine but truth be told Alfred had severe self- esteem issues.

"Yo, what's up wit Ma?" York asked. Canada perked at the sudden question and answered his nephew.

" There's this cooking festival coming up and SOMEBODY~!" He delivered the "somebody" with threatening intent in Alfred's direction. "Refuses to participate, EH..." He looked to his extensive family for support and sure enough... New York took the lead.

"Ma! I know you ain't sittin nere doubtin yo skills, bruh?" Louisiana (Remy) followed suit.

"I done had gumbo from across my whole state and NONE! Compare to this..."

"Daddy!" Exclaimed Alabama (Jazzymae). " You need to do this contest. You cook too damn good not to show out!" America perked at the encouragement while Canada smirked evilly.

" Got you..." His thoughts read- cue evil laughter. " Just one more push..." Asked for push came in the form of Pennsylvania (Petra).

"VATER! YOU VILL DO ZHE AWESOME COOKING CONTEST AND VIN IT! DO YOU KNOW VHY?!" America sighed...

" Because I'm Awesome..." Petra seethed with rage at her father's lack of courage, usually he was the star of the show. She got on the table and went over to him— dodging the food of course! She pulled a mega phone out her Prussian styled military jacket and screamed.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

" BECAUSE I'M FUCKING AWESOME! NOW GET OFF MY DAMN TABLE, CRAZY!"

" Now zhat is more like it..." She claimed and flipped off the table and went back to eating...

The next day America woke bright and early. According to Canada the festival was only a day or two away and he wanted to be ready. It was being held in Italy, that fact alone made him nervous; the Italy brothers were culinary gods.

He showered and dressed in... A chef's uniform. He checked his kitchen and pantry then took stock of all his ingredients. After dinner last night, he was down a few things so he went to the farmers market. He picked up everything from veggies to the different milks to spices, he smiled as he inhaled the scents of the various foods and dreamt of his banquet for the competition. He went home and got started...

He washed his various veggies and meats. Then made a list of dishes and beverages he could make.

Meat dishes:

-FRIED CHICKEN (first and foremost)

\- Barbecue chicken

\- Barbecue ribs

\- Catfish

\- Steak w/ gravy

\- Fried turkey

\- Honey ham w/ pineapples

\- Jambalaya

\- Chicken a/ dumplings

-Beef brisket

-Lobster

-Crab cakes

-Gumbo

Breads/Grains:

\- Buttermilk biscuits

\- Honey biscuits

\- Cornbread

\- Hushpuppies

-Macaroni and cheese

Veggies

-Ambrosia

-Collared greens

\- Green beans

-Baked beans

-Okra

-Mashed potatoes

Extras

\- Homemade Southern ice cream

( Vanilla, strawberry)

\- Red velvet cake

\- Pound cake

\- Strawberry short cake

\- Moon pies

\- Waffles ( side to the chicken)

\- Peach cobbler

-Pecan pie

\- Sweet potato pie

\- Tea cakes

-Pecan cookies

\- Apple pie

\- Banana pudding

\- Key lime pie

Drinks

-Coca~cola

-Peach tea

\- Sweet tea

-Bourbon

America reviewed his list and smiled then... He got started.

Spices and seasonings were speckled over meats that soon met ovens or deep friers. The chicken was especially prepped with care, tossed and padded to perfection in flour and garnish to be miraculous. Vegetables were chopped and diced to precision and thrust into pots with spices to simmer in their own essences. Dough was fought and tousled with pride as it was shaped into various bread dishes and desserts. Coolers of drinks were mixed as they had been in the olden days. The smells of butter, oil and spices soon overtook America's house.

His children being naturally curious came and watched on as their father cooked like he was the happiest man alive since in truth... He was. His mind was wrapped in bliss and contentment as he worked his kitchen over. Canada had arrived to see how his brother—puppet— was faring only to find... A happy Alfred, his nieces and nephews whining, and a protective seal around the kitchen table which was filled with food. He chuckled.

"Hey, Al..."

"Sup, Mattie!" Beamed the glowing American as he pulled some more fried chicken from the fryer. Matthew practically smiled as he observed his brother in his element...

"How's things going, eh?"

" Mega AWESOME!"

" Zhat is vhat ve like to hear, Vater..." Petra started. "BUT LET ME AT ZHAT BANQUET!" At that she pulled out a berserker sword and started to bang the protective shield. America eyes flashed an electric blue and then... SHE WAS TRAPPED IN A PILLAR OF ICE!

"Knucklehead..." He muttered and went back to cooking, Canada stared in shock at his brother. Not only did he have super strength but was a magic user as well— just like him—, looks like he did take England seriously...

" Since when do you do S- class magic, eh?"

"I may not look but I did pay England SOME attention, Elsa. Now be a doll and hook me up with tickets and transport for all this food."

" You got it, eh!" Canada chimed, he went to work and entered Alfred in the competition then got sixty plus tickets for Italy plus worked things out to where the whole family had a luxury transport plane, comfort and efficiency.

After several hours of cooking for the tournament, Alfred prepped dinner for his kids who happily ate and smothered him with kisses afterwards. The American was exhausted but blissfully content, he spent a whole day cooking Soul Food, his kids lathered him with love, and now it was the end of the day. He crashed on his plush living room couch and not a second after he crashed... Matthew joined him.

"Sooo... Do you wanna hear my plans or—"

" Tell me now before I pass out."

" Fine, flight is tomorrow at ten am so we should probably leave out with the food and kids around six and then we should be in Italy by mid- afternoon and settled by one. Deal?"

" Deal. That'd leave us with what a few free hours of sight- seeing or two?"

"Actually the festival isn't till the day after tomorrow at six pm, so yes."

" Cool. But better wake everyone earlier than six, cause it's a hell for sixty plus people to shower and get dressed before a four hour flight."

" Right, well night, eh."

" Night, dude."

The next morning was chaotic as Alfred awoke his household with a banshee scream. He had spent the majority of his dreams plotting how to get everyone prepped and ready for their trip. Step one: wake everybody up at 3:00 am to get a showering cycle going. The states and provinces groaned with anger and tiredness at being awaken by the scream but looked attentively to their parent.

" Listen up!" Alfred boomed. "We're on a tight schedule today. We gotta a plane to catch at ten but it's a hell for sixty plus people to function without fights and screwups. So here's how things are gonna work this morning. All of you will shower in groups of five, twenty minutes of shower time for each group, ten minutes for teeth and hair. Then you will return to your room and pack a day's worth of clothes. You WILL be dressed, fed and ready by eight- thirty am, EXACT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" America's children stood at attention at his authoritative power.

" YES SIR!"

America's system worked perfectly. Him and Canada showered plus bathed the little ones— Alaska, DC, Nunavut, and Yukon—first then things flowed from there. Step two: supervise and make sure all possible altercations are avoided. No such altercations occurred, the kids feared their father's magic like no other especially when it came to important events like this. Things ran so smoothly that everyone was packed and ready by six and out the door by seven. The boys plus Petra helped cart the food into the transport vans while everyone else hopped into the awaiting limos. After everything was packed and secure Matthew and Alfred got in. Alfred banged the hood twice to single everything was good.

" Lets go!"

At the airport the family waited in pure silence. A) to keep a low profile, B) to avoid their father's wrath. Basically everyone sat there playing on PSPs, phones, 3DS's or fell asleep even the New World twins were having a silent Smash Brothers fight to pass the time. At ten sharp,a flight attendant came and announced their flight for Italy was now boarding. The giant family boarded the plane and almost everyone caught up on some much needed sleep.

At precisely noon, the flight ended and the family was in Italy. Thanks to Matthew the extensive crew had the hookup: two long limousines plus a transport van to their hotel. After Alfred, the boys and Petra stowed the food away, everybody filed into the limos. The hotel they were staying in practically had to board off a whole wing of their building to accommodate the large family. After exchanging a few words with the hotel staff, Alfred's dishes were secured in the kitchen storage area till tomorrow. And from there things calmed down, everyone either went sightseeing— with an Italian speaking sibling— or slept for a bit.

The next day, the New World twins went to the venue for the festival. America was amazed at the decorations for each nation. China- dragons and stars, Japan- anime and cherry blossoms, France- wines and roses, Russia- Matryoshka dolls and sunflowers, the Italies themselves had red, white and green so over. Then... He found his: a red, white and blue area covered in stars like China's plus a mini Statue of Liberty as a centerpiece. He smiled...

" Do ya like it, eh?" Canada asked.

" It's fucking awesome, bruh." America exclaimed quietly.

"I designed it myself. Last minute but worth the trouble." Before Canada got another word out he was engulfed into an embrace.

" You're the most epic brother, a nation could ask for..." Canada smiled and hugged back.

"I love you too..." The embrace lasted for several moments till Matthew spoke again. " The competition is gonna be in a little while best get the food here.

" Right!" Agreed his brother at that America pulled his galaxy out and texted New York.

{ Competition strts soon, grab othrs n brng food so we can set up. ;) ~America}

{Gotcha! :3 ~NYC}

Meanwhile at the hotel the kids were disguising themselves as helpers and prepping to transport the food. Things were going perfectly till a certain Frenchman caught sight of the lady provinces and states.

"Ohhonhonhon. Who have we here? Beautiful madames of all ages, what a treat..." France. Of all his times to strike this was the worse. The girls were scared stiff as the naughty Frenchman slithered around them. Petra (Pennsylvania) and Remy (Louisiana) were getting irritated by the second as France attempted to flip skirts and seduce with sweet words but when he went for Wisconsin (Sarah) that did it.

" YOU PERVERTED TROTTEL!" Petra screeched as she pulled out her berserker sword. It landed right as France came within two feet of Sarah. France was scared stiff and then Remy worked her voodoo puppet strings tying the Frenchman up by his hands and feet.

" NEVER! MESS WITH THE USA AGAIN!" She hissed. "CALI!" At that Bianca (California) did a roundhouse kick to France's stomach and he flew across the room and then... He ran away. Just then the American boys came around.

" We heard scrapin, y'all good fam?!" York asked with worry.

"Yeah, we straight." Things went back to normal as they finished loading up and drove away.

On the other end of things, Canada was stuck with a nervous America who refused to change in the locker rooms. He wore a white chefs uniform with a black apron. The Canadian's temple pulsed as his brother locked the door— he was in a storage room.

" ALFRED F. JONES! Get out here right NOW!"

" HELL NO! I'm nervous as shit!"

" You will be fine, dammit! Now come out of there!"

"NOO!" Canada sighed and then grew an evil smile.

" Watch out, Kuma." The little bear hopped out of Canada's clutches and got behind him... He merely touched the doorknob and it froze allowing him to punch open the door.

" GET OUT HERE, YOU HOSER!"

"FUCK ME RUNNING, DAMN YOU ELSA!" Canada then dragged his anxious brother to the competition hall.

America stood by his table which in his absence had been set up by his children, nieces, and nephews who occupied several stands. He twitched in nervousness but sucked it up, he was in this for them. He looked around the field and saw the other nations at their stations. The Asian countries were glaring daggers at each other while awaiting the judging. Spain was harassing Romano instead of manning his area. Prussia was boasting of their foods awesomeness while Germany sighed in frustration. Russia, the Baltics and his sisters were waiting patiently. While France was flirting with a nearby attendant. Greece and Turkey were at each others throats while the Nordics paced around ideally. Everybody's food looked gorgeous and smelled delicious, true culinary arts... And then there was England, all Alfred could do was gulp.

Canada watched from the stands in anger as his brother refused to mingle, even going as far as to pull out a comic and read, purely dodging contact. He sent him a text.

{ Get ovr there n own a bitch b4 I hurt u :( ~Canadia}

{ Non [=]^[=] ~Murica}

The reply pissed the Canadian off. He conjured a snowball in his hand and chucked it. It hit Alfred square in the head.

{Vry funny u SOB : ~Murica}

{ Play nice ;) ~Canadia}

As reluctant as he was America went over and ~ talked.

" What the hell, guy? Is that burger- munching America here?" Turkey yelled which attracted everyone's attention.

"Oh mon Dieu! Le petite Amerique is ?!" France exclaimed only to catch sight of the American cautiously coming over.

"Aiya! What the hell he doing here?! This no McDonald's!"

"Zhe awesome America cooks?!"

France went to the nervous nation and draped an arm around his shoulders.

" What are you doing here, mon ami? Amongst the culinary elite no less..." America cringed at the hidden insult, re-igniting his fears. In the stands his girls seethed in sheer rage and disgust at France remembering their early encounter with the vain nation. Petra was ready to rage causing Remy to restrain her with her puppet strings. Back on the ground things were no better as America took the teasing.

"Aru. This is no burger joint, go home and get my money."

"I didn't make burgers..."

" Well what did you make, da?" America shivered a bit at Russia's touch.

"I made food from the Southeastern area of the US."

" What? More junk food?" Belarus teased. Alfred hung his head, he knew this was a bad idea.

" No. Believe it or not, I have an assortment of foods. I'm the " melting pot" nation after all..."

" You were raised by England, though..." chimed Norway.

" This is a cooking contest not a fast food restaurant." Teased Korea. At that America clenched his fists and held back the tears that wanted to fall, they hated him that much? If things weren't already bad, they escalated to worse... England decided to voice himself when America mentioned tea.

"Oy! What the bloody hell is this sweet tea?!" China fainted into Hong Kong's arms at the question."A beverage served in my country." At that England went off on America for having degraded tea in such a manner— he can't talk he stole it from the Asian watched on then finally broke away from the kids to protect his brother but then something caught his eye.

The Italies—who were running the show— had finally taken notice of the crowd gathered in the midst of the field only they were getting bad vibes from it.

"Fratello?" Chimed Italy.

"I know. It's annoying me too..." Romano answered. " Can't these bastardos get along? It's food for crappola sake." They went over along with Germany, Spain, and Prussia. They worked their way to the front of the crowd where they found America with his head down- holding back rage and England yelling at him over some type of drink. Romano's eye twitched for two good reasons. A) England shouldn't have been there and B) the other nations were degrading a fellow chef.

"HEY! YOU FUCKING IDIOTAS!" All nations turned towards him as he stormed the crowd and came to America's aid. "HOW DARE YOU BASTARDOS DEGRADE A FELLOW CULINARY ARTIST?! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR FUCKING SELVES! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHO HE IS TO YOU BUT IN THIS GODGIVEN PLACE HE IS A CHEF JUST LIKE THE REST OF US! DO I MAKE MYSELF GOTDAMN MOTHERFUCKING CLEAR, YOU INSINCERE DOUCEBAGS?!" The other nations took a step back remembering the Italies own the mafia and bowed.

"YES, CHEF MASTER ROMANO." They answered in fearful unison.

" Yet I am curious... Americano, what did you make for the competition?"

"Ve~! Tell us, amici per favore."

"I-I made dishes from my southern states. I know I don't belong but my brother really wanted me to try this out."

"Ve~! Cool! I've never had Southern food before. Does it include pasta?"

"Um? Does macaroni count?" America asked with hesitancy. The Italies nodded and squealed.

" That settles it then." Romano claimed. " We'll start with these arrogant idiotas first then save you for last. I think we're in for a treat." America smiled with relief as a blush came onto his cheeks turning them a soft rose.

" Yes, Chef Masters." The Italies and the crowd dispersed leaving Alfred to his own devices. Spain then grabbed his shoulder.

"Amigo if it means anything, I think you've wooed the judges with pasta alone. America looked to Iggy's station as the Italies chewed him out for even coming, ouch.

"Zhis is awesome." Claimed Prussia. "I thought birdie was the only one who made sweet and awesome breakfast foods."

" Ever had chicken and waffles?" Gilbert perked with shock and happiness.

"We shall talk after zhe contest."

" Sounds intriguing." Ludwig muttered as he followed Prussia. Alfred took a deep breath then went back to his station.

In the stands the Jones and Williams family was taking a chill pill after everything was resolved in the field. Canada heaved a sigh of relief at Romano's interference, one more insult and America's kids— plus the nation himself— were gonna lose it. Pure ragefest.

The Italies worked the other nations over. Italy dished out the feelings, Romano noted the ingredients. France received a 8/10 for vanity and flair, Russia- 4/10 for fear and essence, China- 8/10 for passion and shine, Spain- 6/10 for spice and kick. Things went on from there (as in I'm to lazy to list the other scores). Alfred quivered his leg in nervousness as he waited for the Italies to make to him and after a while of waiting... They came.

"Okay, Americano. Here's how things work okay. You feed us, we judge and then score, simple. Now! What do we have here?" Italy on the other hand was dying, America's food was practically slapping him with deliciousness. The other foods did the same but this was TOTALLY different, he got the essence of togetherness and gratitude.

"Fratello! Are you done?! This food is calling me!"

"Okay, brat! Let's eat." At that the Italian twins received plates from America and then started to eat. America got in the swing of things by directing them towards the FRIED CHICKEN first. They practically squealed with happiness as the beautiful meat hit their taste bubs.

" So succulent, right amount of spice but so freakin GOOD! The crunch is gorgeous!"

"Ve~! This is fantastico, family is all over this!"

"Have ya'll ever had chicken and waffles?" They eyed the American with glee as he stocked their plates with his signature dishes.

" This ham is so perfectly sweet! The pineapple and maple hold the pepper in chains!"

"Can we have fried turkey next week, fratello? PLEASE?!"

" I'm no idiota, that's a dumb question!"

"Jam-ba-la-ya. I want this recipe."

"Ve~! This chicken and dumplings stuff is lovely, China got competition!

"AIYA!"

"Gumbo and crab cakes. Yes, bitch. I must have this one. Gotta have it!" From there America directed them to... Macaroni. Romano fainted.

"Americano... What is that miraculous dish made of cheese and pasta?"

"Macaroni and cheese, dawg."

" I'm raiding your house!"

"Ve~! So gooey, moist and delicious!" Things went stupid went they got to the biscuits. Romano practically stole all the buttermilk ones while Italy raided the honey ones—good thing America made several batches.

" Biscuits. Get em every time..." The other nations were astounded as the Italies decimated Alfred's station with pure joy. They soon formed a crowd around America's station as the Italies continued on.

" This Ambrosia. Really is the food of Zeus! I wanna slap him for keeping this a secret."

"Fratello! You can't slap a god! Ve~!"

"I can try dammit!"

"Ve~! Why are they called "collared" greens? They don't have collars." America giggled at that.

" Who gives a crappola, they're fucking delicious."

"Germany! You got mashed potato competition!"

"VHAT?!"

" This okra stuff. Beautiful spices, perfect crunch factor!" While the Italies took a break from tearing through his buffet, America had been busy setting up another one and after he was done...

"Are you dudes ready for desert?"

"FUCK YES!" They squealed and glomped the American with kisses and hugs like two extra kids.

" SHOW US THE DESSERTS, YOU MAGNIFICENT BASTARDO!"

" Chill, chill. They're right over here let me up." The Italies obeyed and followed America to the finally section of his station... They went wild. Vanilla and Strawberry ice cream licked clean from bowls. Crumbs where Red Velvet, Pound and Strawberry shortcake were supposed to reside.

" CHINA! Your moon pies have SEVERE competition!"

"Ve~! More chicken for my waffles, per favore?!"

"Cobbler recipe NOW!"

" Your pies are mine. I fucking called it! Key lime, Apple, Pecan. Called it!"

" Ve~! No faire! Save some for me!"

" (Ve~!)Your pudding... Divine~"

America then gave them samplings of his drinks to wash down their feast.

" England's tea can suck whale dick like his food! So sweet and calming."

"Ve~! Peach tea is cute and serene."

" Who in the crappola universe don't love Coke?"

"Can we get bourbon instead of wine for dinner next week? Ve~!"

The nations stood there with mouths agape as the Italian twins ranted happily over Alfred's food. Said nation was replenishing his food supplies with the help of his ki~"HELPERS".

" Thanks guys."

" Go get em, Vater."

America looked to the stands and gave his family the thumbs up and they "yeeted" for him in turn.

After the Italies went to deliberate who won, the other nations stepped to Alfred, Russia started.

"Amerika. Did you bribe the little Italies to give you good report, kolkol?"

" No, you commie fucktard. They just~~ Ate!"

" Hard to believe, they just relished in culinary waste." Muttered England.

" Shut up, you would've killed them with the crap you had." Everybody snickered at America's comeback.

" Aiya! What this I hear you give me run for best jiaozi?!"

" Chicken and dumplings?" Alfred shrugged.

"America-san, I heard your seafood was nice, may I sample some?"

" Can that wait a bit? In truth I'm still a bit nervous."

"Zhere is no way, you are taking best potato from zhe awesome me!"

"Mon Dieu! I saw them from station. They practically ripped through your whole territory!"

"I haven't seen Romano like that since the unification ceremony."

"Italy was an animal for those pastries." Alfred smiled as a light blush teased his face while the other nations ranted over what they just witnessed. To his surprise, the states had come to chat with him along with their uncle— scheme was flawless.

" How ya holding up,eh?"

" Good, so far. It's like I'm the belle of the ball."

" Nice, pops." Chimed New Jersey. " Keep doin what'chu do."

" I'm holdin on, family. Just~ the other nations look like they wanna rip my Florida off..."

"Dad!"

"Sorry, Trina."

"Whatevs just work yo magic and work this place over."

"Right but they're coming back. Love you guys. Group hug." The kids huddled up and hugged America.

"Love you Ma/Dad/Pop/Vater." Canada kissed his cheeks.

"Mwah, love you, best of luck, hoser."

The Italies were back from their deliberation— compiling a list of recipes they want. They were beaming with sheer delight. Only one nation had them this way.

"GATHER UP, YOU BASTARDOS!"

All the nations gathered around the Italies as they prepared to announce the winners of the competition. Italy took charge...

"Third place...Vee~! BIG BROTHER CHINA!" China gaped in shock, he usually took home second place but the bronze?

" Chigi. Second place... Tomato bastard and Wine bastard." France practically clawed at his luxury blond curls at the atrocious announcement.

" HOW DID MOI GET SECOND PLACE?! WHO EVER DEFEATED ZHE GREAT CHEF FRANCIS BONNEFOY SHALL PAY!" His thoughts raged. The other nations looked around in confusion as to who could be in first place. The usual favorites were ticked while they waited for the grand prize winner to be revealed...

" AND NOW!" Started the twins. Everyone from the audience to the surrounding nations inched at least five inches closer to hear the truth...

" THE WINNER OF THE INTERNATIONAL COOKING FESTIVAL 2015 IS~... THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!" At that the twins glomped said nation and smothered him in more hugs and kisses. The stands erupted into joyous cheers as America fist- pumped in victory! His kids plus extended family ran out from the stands and helped the Italies lather America in hugs and kisses for his win.

" BROTHERLY LOVE VICTORY KISS!" Matthew yelled then planted a full passionate kiss on Alfred's lips.

"Damn, bro. Love you too." The kids laughed at their parents.

" You killed it, dad!"

" Turn up, Ma!"

"Bruh, we knew you was gonna own it!"

" HEY! AMERICANO!" Yelled Romano from amidst the still chaotic personifications. "I believe this check for one billion is yours..." America scrunched his nose in confusion but took the offered check and smiled.

" Thanks..."

" NOW! THE SAMPLING FOR AMERICANO'S FOOD!" Italy squealed and lashed out at the biscuits. The other nations followed suit as they assaulted America's buffet.

"Bloody hell! These scones are miraculous!" Iggy received a firm smack to the head from their creator.

" THEY'RE NOT SCONES! THOSE ARE BUTTERMILK AND HONEY BISCUITS!"

"Aru! How have I not thought of this before! Chicken with dumpling mixed in! Genius!"

"Big brother! Taste this cake of velvet!"

" These greens are supposed to be collared, da? No matter, they shall become one with my stomach."

"America's cooking is hereby proclaimed AWESOME!"

"Bruder, zhese potatoes are from heaven!"

" America- san, your banana mush is perfect!"

" HEY! That's banana- pudding!"

" Chicken and waffles? I should try this more often!"

"Amigo, let me get this hot sauce! Texas Pete is moi delicious!" Everyone was going gaga over America's dishes while the American nation himself relished in his family's love.

THE END


End file.
